Négociations
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Si Kagami et Kise s'entendaient autant, c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre.


**NÉGOCIATIONS**

 _Si Kagami et Kise s'entendaient autant, c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Loup**. J'ai eu du mal à commencer sur ce thème, je ne savais pas sur quoi ou sur qui écrire mais finalement me voilà avec du KagaKise o/

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Kise, non. »

Kagami soupira pour la énième fois lorsque son petit-ami tomba à genoux à côté de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à gémir de tristesse en frottant son visage contre son abdomen. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, le cœur serré de le voir dans cet état, mais décidé à ne pas flancher.

Comme toujours, les demandes de Kise étaient déraisonnables et il fallait bien qu'un des deux garde les pieds sur Terre.

« Kagamicchi... » Gémit Kise. « Un tout petit ? » Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du roux et renifla bruyamment, ignorant le regard mi-admirateur (elle avait en face d'elle _le_ Kise Ryouta !) mi-dégoûté ( _le_ Kise Ryouta venait de lui couper l'appétit) de la jeune femme à côté d'eux.

« Tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il faut pour le nourrir. » Grogna Kagami.

« Je paierai ! » S'écria aussitôt le blond, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Si l'argent était un problème, il pouvait très bien s'en occuper sans soucis.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. » Soupira de nouveau le roux.

Le sourire de Kise disparut aussitôt et il se remit à bouder dans la chemise de Kagami. Le silence pesant qui s'installa dura de longues secondes et le lycéen de Seirin se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils se disputaient. Malgré leurs personnalités différentes ils savaient apprécier autant les qualités que les défauts de chacun. Kise passait tellement de temps chez Kagami que la plupart de leurs amis pensaient qu'ils habitaient ensemble et, pour dire vrai, c'était quelque chose qui ne les dérangerait absolument pas.

Mais il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où leurs avis divergeaient. Des jours où tout semblait les opposer, où ils ne pouvaient se mettre d'accord sur rien et, malgré de longues discussions, aucun compromis ne semblait se présenter.

Simplement, des jours où Kise décidait de faire des caprices et où Kagami se sentait comme une mère de famille épuisée face à son comportement.

Le roux savait calmer son petit-ami en silence. Une caresse dans la nuque, un autre dans les cheveux et Kise se laissait glisser pour s'asseoir sur ses fesses et poser sa joue sur sa cuisse. Il arrêtait de froncer les sourcils et semblait se détendre.

Le fait qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement en plein milieu d'un Maji Burger ne semblait pas les déranger. En fait, le personnel avait tellement l'habitude de les voir eux et leurs habitudes étranges – ne parlons même pas de leur comportement lorsqu'ils étaient accompagnés du reste de leurs amis étranges – qu'ils y faisaient à peine attention.

Cependant, bien que le calme soit revenu entre eux, Kise n'oubliait pas sa demande.

« Ou sinon on peut– »

« Kise. » Le coupa Kagami, faisant grimacer le blond. Son ton ne lui plaisait pas et tout indiquait que Kagami lui-même n'était pas très heureux.

Mais Kise était prêt à tout. Peu importe qu'il ait raison ou tort, il n'acceptait pas la défaite et rien ni personne ne lui dirait qu'il devait abandonner.

Il passa donc sa main dans ses cheveux et la laissa retomber stratégiquement en haut de la cuisse du roux qui ne réagit pas de suite. Il la fit donc glisser lentement jusqu'à frôler enfin la partie qui l'intéressait. Cette fois-ci, Kagami se figea et baissa les yeux, croisant le regard joueur de Kise qui le fit déglutir.

« Je n'ai pas entraînement demain. » Susurra-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et il était un jeune homme _si_ faible.

* * *

Kagami aurait bien ri en voyant le soda de Midorima lui ressortir par le nez, mais il était bien trop occupé à essuyer les morceaux du hamburger d'Aomine qui avaient atterri sur son visage. Kuroko posa calmement son milkshake à la vanille et remercia intérieurement tous les dieux pour l'absence d'Akashi. Il n'aurait pas toléré de telles inepties.

« Kagami-kun, Kise-kun. » Commença-t-il. « Vous réalisez ce dans quoi vous vous lancez ? »

Le sourire radieux de Kise lui suffit comme réponse : pas du tout. Il retint de justesse l'envie de lui briser les côtes et préféra changer de sujet, bien qu'Aomine et sa stupidité légendaire ne cessaient de les y ramener.

Une heure plus tard, le couple se retira, laissant leur amis derrière eux. Kuroko sentit Midorima se détendre. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul qui était dérangé par la bêtise de Kagami et Kise.

« Qui se décide à leur dire qu'adopter un _loup_ est impossible _et_ illégal ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Laisse-les rêver, Midorima-kun. » Répondit Kuroko en lui tapotant la cuisse, se réjouissant intérieurement de la teinte cramoisie que prenaient ses joues.

Si Kagami et Kise s'entendaient autant, c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
